Black: Victini and Reshiram
by StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: Alice, Iris and Cilan arrive in Eindoak Town, where they enter a battle competition and meet the Mythical Pokémon, Victini. But as the friendship between the Trainers and Victini grows, threats rise, and Alice will need to earn the trust of a Legendary Pokémon to save Victini from an unspeakable danger.
1. Eindoak Town

**Hello, my loyal readers, and welcome to yet another one of my Pokémon stories. You guys have been waiting for this one, so I thought it would be appropriate to post the first chapter on Christmas. In case you're new to this, you might want to read what I have so far of _Best Wishes_ first, so you won't be confused. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Through the treetops of the green forest, I'm is able to see a huge gray, tan and white bird-like creature, flying high up in the pale blue sky. I gasp, recognizing the Pokémon. "It's a Mandibuzz!"

"Pika," Pikachu whispers in amazement from my shoulder.

A younger girl, and one of my traveling partners and good friends, runs up to me and Cilan, my other traveling partner and friend, and secret crush. "Cilan! Do you see it?" she asks eagerly.

He looks at the electronic map in his hand. "Not yet, Iris, but I think we should see it fairly soon."

Not able to contain my excitement for the next town, I run ahead and out of the forest, out of the trees. I see a cute little village on the hill ahead, and gasp at the sight before her. We're here!

Iris and Cilan catch up to me. "That's it!" Iris gasps, excited.

"It must be!" Cilan says.

In case you haven't noticed, me and my friends are staring into the village of Eindoak Town. It doesn't have a Gym or a Battle Club, but it does have an annual Harvest Festival each year, along with a Harvest Festival Battle Competition. And I just know Pikachu and I will win!

But walking towards the town of Eindoak, us three friends see a dangerous path along the edge of a cliff, where two Deerling, a male and female, snack on some berries on a nearby tree. The male reaches for one, but is suddenly startled by something, and knocks into the female. The female starts to slide down the rocky cliff, but the male grabs her tail to pull her up.

I slowly climb down onto the edge of the cliff and make my way down to the Deerling. "Don't worry!" I call to them. "I'll help you out there!"

Pikachu tightens his grip on my shoulder. "Pika pika!"

I feel the rock underneath my feet rumble, and sure enough, the ground beneath my right foot gives out, half falling off. I yank it back, picking up the pace a little bit, but still going slow and steady.

"Here I come," I mutter to them, trying my very best to not look down. "Hang on!" I inch closer to the two Deerling.

"Pika!" Pikachu says.

Iris yells to me and she starts to jump down to me. "Alice, I'm coming to help!"

But Cilan pulls her back. "Wait! Don't do it! The ground won't hold!"

She looks a little disappointed. "Okay..." When she's not looking, I give Cilan a thankful smile. The ground wouldn't hold, and it would send us both sliding down the edge for sure.

The male Deerling suddenly loses his grip on the ground as I come so close to them and starts to slide down. Quickly, I lean down and wrap my arm under his body to lift him up, taking the female in my other arm. Although I now have both Deerling, and seemed to have saved them, I realize I'm still in danger. My right leg seems to give out, and I'm tipped over the cliff edge, shrieking.

"Alice!" Iris yelps.

Pikachu jumps off my shoulder and grabs onto my left leg, pulling on it to keep me balanced, while some other force grabs my other leg. I suddenly feel some kind of rich, powerful energy coursing through my body. But before I have time to even think about it, the ground beneath my other leg gives out totally, and Pikachu and I start to slide down the cliff edge.

"Alice! No!" Cilan yells.

When I stop sliding down, I'm facing the land below, the only thing to break my fall are the trees, but they're miles down. I try to pull myself up, but I can't take it any longer. I suddenly jump through the air, surprising myself, Pikachu, the Deerling, and possibly my friends. I land on a small piece of rock near a cave, far away from my two friends. I gently place the unharmed Deerling down and turn towards Iris and Cilan.

"We're okay, guys!" I yell to them, waving my arms. "We all landed in one piece!"

"Pikachu!" my buddy adds.

Although I can't see her very well, I can tell Iris is glaring at me. "And how are you planning on getting out of there?!"

I turn back to the cave, feeling a gentle rush of cool wind blowing at me, which gives me a sense of comfort, knowing that if I enter the cave, there's another way out. "Hey! There's a breeze coming through! We'll follow it out!"

With Pikachu and the Deerling either at my heels or following close behind her, I start to lead the way into the cave. I don't have the best sense of direction, but it's good enough to get out of a cave like this. But when I come to multiple tunnels, I'm not so sure. My fear of closed-in spaces and caves fresh in my mind, I look at each one, trying to decide which one would take us out.

Suddenly, my eyesight seems to black out, and I see the tunnel to the left, leading towards many other tunnels and paths. I'm taken across them, and soon find my way out of the cave. When the vision ends, my eyesight is returned to me, but I feel different. I feel like I've followed this tunnel my entire life, and know it forwards and backwards.

"Follow me." I head to the tunnel on the left and run into it. After a few more tunnels, I come to a dark place, with a maze of frozen ice-like paths. I call out to any living soul in here who might be able to help us. "Hey! Anybody hear me? Anyone?! Hello!" Nothing.

Suddenly, I see a bright red-orange light, the same color as fire, come up in a line and pass through me, sending shivers yet warmth through my body. I let my gaze follow it up, where it soon disappears.

"What was that?"

My eyesight completely blacks out again, and I receive the vision of myself taking the path out, like I've walked it my whole life. When my eyesight returns, I blink in confusion.

"Again..."

I follow the icy path into a dark tunnel and keep walking forward. I soon come to a doorframe, where a spiral of stairs lay out. I follow them, Pikachu and the two Deerling still behind me. I end up at a brick wall, which, to my surprise, slides open. I push on it to open it, and come into some kind of little storage room. I go up to the balcony, where I see Iris and Cilan running towards it.

Smiling, I call down to them, waving her arms. "Hey!" They both look up at me, hearing my voice. "Iris! Cilan! Come on! Get up here! You've gotta check out this view! Quick! What are you standing there for?!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu calls to them.

Once they get up to the balcony, the Deerling jump down and run towards the meadow, none of them looking hurt at all. I yell after them, "Deerling!" They turn around. "Try hanging out in safer places, okay?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu adds. The two Deerling nod and run off.

The three of us admire the beautiful view of the town below us. Not only that, but you can see the trees, lakes and mountains beyond the village. To me, it's so pretty and colorful, not to mention natural.

"This castle is called the Sword of the Vale," Cilan says, breaking the silence.

Suddenly interested, I turn to him. "Sword of the Vale?"

He nods and points over to a little valley in the distance. "Look. Over there! They say it flew through the air from that valley, and landed right here in this spot!"

Iris and I gasp. "Flew through the air?!" Iris asks.

I look up at the top of the castle, blinking. "But how can a castle fly?"

"It's a legend," Cilan tells me, smiling. I blush sheepishly—I'll always believe the impossible. "It's impossible to really know it's the truth. But look!" He motions over to the trees below us, each and every one filled with berries. "You can see with your very own eyes that the berries and the surrounding orchards are beautiful and delicious."

Iris smiles. "Awesome! They look yummy!"

I can't control my hunger now, and try to reach for the berries. "Gimme!"

"Pikachu..." my buddy whimpers.

Iris smirks at me. "Somebody hungry?"

I straighten up and stare at her, glaring. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm always hungry, and that's that!"

Pikachu jumps on my shoulder. "Pika pika!"

A low growling is heard, and I notice it's my own stomach. I blush deeply with embarrassment and chuckle nervously. Iris sighs. "Oh, why do I even ask?"

"Alice, I've got just the thing!" Cilan opens a small basket. "My homemade macarons!"

I smile at him. "Thanks a lot, Cilan!" I take two, one for me, and I hand the other one to Pikachu.

"Yeah!" Iris says. "Way to go!" She takes one, eating it.

* * *

While walking through the castle, Iris and Cilan in the lead, I stay behind, munching on the macarons. I hold one in each hand.

"These macarons rule!" I say to myself, throwing one into my mouth and eating it. "The best I ever ate!" I go for the other one, but realizes my hand is empty. "Uh-oh." I know I had it in my hand!

Iris turns around to me. "Alice? What's wrong?"

I answer her without looking at her. "It's gone! The macaron disappeared!"

Iris places her hands on her hips. "Knowing you, you probably ate it." I start to fake-cry, pulling my arm up to my face.

"Hey Alice, don't cry," Cilan says gently.

I move my arm away, smirking. "Ha! Fooled ya! Look!" I take my last one out of my pocket. "I still got one!"

Iris rolls her eyes and turns away. "Oh, what a kid!"

Laughing like the playful kid Iris claims I am, I try to eat the macaron in my hand, but when I open my eyes, it's gone. I give a soft, surprised shriek.

The familiar boom of fireworks from outside fills my ears. My friends and I exchange looks with each other. "The festival's beginning!" Cilan gasps, running and taking the lead.

Iris and I run after him, Iris in front of me. I suddenly feel myself bump into something, but nothing can be found. It seems like whatever it was was invisible. I place my hand on my chest, where the force hit me, and keep on running.

All three of us run down the stairs and into a little room. Cilan stops, looking around. "Let's see..."

Iris and I catch up to him. "Quick!" Iris snaps. "If we don't hurry, we won't be able to register for the competition!"

"I can take you," a voice says. We turn to see a man with medium-length black and white hair coming down a ladder, jumping down and pointing to a certain path. "Here. If you're in a rush, this way is much faster."

The three of us smile at him. "That's do nice!" Cilan says. "Thank you."

I speak up. "Hi! I'm Alice. I'm working to become a Pokémon Master. And this is my partner, Pikachu." I motion to the yellow electric mouse perched on my shoulder.

"Pika pikachu!" he greets.

Iris picks Axew up. "My name's Iris. This is Axew. I'm training to be a Dragon Master."

"I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," the emerald-eyed boy says.

The man smiles. "My name is Damon. I've been working on restoring this castle. Please, follow me."

* * *

Once outside, and at the festival, we admire the sight of the festival, where numerous sights and activities take place. Suddenly, a humongous rock-like creature walks past them, pulling some kind of cart.

"It's a Golurk!" Cilan gasps.

I can't keep my mouth from falling open in shock. "It's huge!"

"Wonder what it's pulling?" Iris asks.

Cilan turns to the two of us. "Let's find out." We nod, and follow the Pokémon.

The huge Golurk stops by a bridge, and we're able to see it's pulling a cart of Pokémon dolls and necklaces. We're able to catch up to the cart and take a good look at it.

"Oh, look!" Iris squeals. She points to the collection of Pokémon dolls on the cart. "They're so cute!"

"They're Victini dolls," the woman behind the cart says, poking her head around to see us. She walks out from behind the cart, coming into view of us. She's wearing a long red dress with beautiful patterns on it. "The Victory Pokémon."

My smile fades in confusion. "Victini?"

The woman nods. "Right, Victini. They say it's lived in this town since long ago."

A smile reveals itself on my lips. "Really? Now I wanna meet it!"

The woman gives me a gentle smile. "Very few have ever seen Victini."

My smile falls once again. "Oh..." I really want to meet it—it sounds interesting!

"Could you tell us more about it?" Cilan asks her.

The woman nods and looks off into the distance, towards the Sword. "Long ago, it was said to have protected the Sword of the Vale."

Iris gasps in amazement. "Really? Awesome!"

Something brown and simple catches my eye, and I turn my head to see a small and wooden Victini pendant on a leather string. I point to it.

"I'll take one of these, please."

The woman nods and takes it off the cart. "Here you go. And one day, may you receive Victini's power as well," she adds as she lays it in my palm.

Excitement rises up in me as I take it and hold it up. "Now, I know I'm gonna win the Battle Competition!"

* * *

The three of us stand among a large crowd of Eindoak Town residents, giving the mayor of Eindoak Town our full attention. I finger my Victini necklace around my neck nervously, eager to show off my battle skills.

"Ladies and gentlemen, moms and dads, girls and boys, and of course, Pokémon, I welcome you all to the Eindoak Harvest Festival!" he announces. "My name is Mannes, mayor of Eindoak Town." He stops when he sees the woman from the Victini cart and another girl, presumably her daughter, wave at him. He waves back and continues his speech. "Folks, I'm happy to report our orchards have given us a bountiful harvest this year. So, Festival fans, are we having fun?"

The crowd below cheers, Iris and I joining in.

"Then it's time to kick off what you've all been patiently waiting for," the mayor announces. "Our annual Battle Competition!"

Three Pokémon, a Klink, a Klang, and a Klinklang, move away from his side and disappear into a music machine, and once they enter, loud festive music starts playing.

The mayor holds up one of the Battle Competition necklaces. "Here are simple competition rules. Trainers who have gathered here and wish to participate will have a one-on-one Pokémon battle with no substitutions. Whoever holds the competition necklace until the end wins!"

The woman from the cart turns to her daughter. "Carlita, good luck, dear."

Carlita nods determinedly. "Thanks, Mom. Piece of cake!"

Mannes beams as he announces, "Alright, let the battle begin!"

At once, various Trainers begin to call out their Pokémon, including us three friends.

"Just watch me win!" Iris smirks, reaching up her sleeve for a Poké Ball.

"Watch me win!" Cilan retorts, taking out one of his.

The both of them throw the Poké Balls, and in brilliant flashes of blue light, Iris's Emolga comes out, along with Cilan's Pansage.

I turn to the electric mouse on my shoulder. "We're gonna win, right, buddy?"

"Pika pi!" he growls playfully, his little hand curling into a determined fist.

I throw a Poké Ball from my belt. "Scraggy, let's go!" At once, my Scraggy bursts out in blue light. "Scraggy, I want you to watch all the other Pokémon when they battle, to see if you can pick up any tips from their battling ways."

Scraggy gives me a determined look, hiking up his "pants" as he does.

My face breaks into a happy smile. "Then let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers.

And the competition begins.

* * *

**And there you have it! The first chapter of _Black: Victini and Reshiram_. I might update this story on New Year's as well, but I'm not sure yet. In the meantime, tell me what you guys think, and if I should continue or not! Bye, and Happy Holidays once again!**


	2. The Competiton

**Hehe... It's been a while since I've updated this story... But since I've gotten in the mood to write some of it just recently, I figured I'd post it. I've written most of it, and now I'm working on Chapter 8. The story will be 10 chapters, just so you know.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

2 - The Competition

The sun beats down furiously, but that doesn't bother me as Pikachu and I battle a ferociously against a Trainer named Mako and her Serperior.

_It's always hard,_

_When the journey begins. _

_Hard to find your way;_

_Hard to make amends. _

Pikachu runs along the wall next to the battlefield, Serperior chasing after him. He skids over towards me as two vines snake out of Serperior's neck. Pikachu dodges them with incredible speed and jumps up as Serperior fires an Energy Ball.

_But there's nothing you can't do,_

_'Cause you've got the power inside of you._

The Energy Ball is blown to bits as Pikachu's tail, now gleaming with iron, slams into it. The impact between the two attacks creates a powerful gust of wind. Pikachu lands in front of me, and I call for an Electro Ball.

_It's never easy,_

_To make a choice:_

_To keep things inside,_

_Or raise your voice._

At the tip of Pikachu's tail, a ball of electric power begins to gather. Spinning around, Pikachu throws it at Serperior, who is hit hard. Sparking in electricity, the Grass-type staggers/slithers, and finally falls to the ground, Mako gasping in surprise and defeat.

_But for everyone there comes a time_

_When the light inside begins to shine._

The referee declares Serperior unfit to keep battling, and announces me as the winner. Cheering, Pikachu jumps into my arms, and I hug him tightly, thanking him over and over for the win.

_It's not always right or wrong,_

_As long as your spirit's strong. _

_It's not always win or lose, _

_It's the road you choose;_

_The answer's within. _

_It's not always black and white, _

_But your heart always knows what's right. _

_But let the journey begin—_

_So many choices;_

_How do we know?_

_So many places; _

_Where do we go?_

_What should I say?_

_What should I do?_

_Still, we're together: me and you!_

_It's not always right or wrong,_

_As long as your spirit's strong. _

_It's not always win or lose,_

_It's the road you choose;_

_The answer's within. _

_It's not always black and white,_

_But your heart always knows what's right. _

_But let the journey begin:_

_Pokémon!_

Later, I face off against a Trainer named Tatsuki and his Emboar. Oshawott stands in front of me, determined to win this battle.

Emboar coats himself in red flames and charges for Oshawott. At my command, Oshawott swamps himself in blue water, and swims fiercely towards Emboar. Both attacks collide, creating a large cloud of steam.

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_'Cause you've got the power inside of you. _

_It's not always right or wrong,_

_As long as your spirit's strong. _

_It's not always win or lose,_

_It's the road you choose;_

_The answer's within. _

Once the steamy cloud clears up, Emboar falls back, unable to battle. The referee declares Oshawott the winner, and my little sea otter jumps up. I squeeze him tightly, congratulating him on his battle.

_It's not always black and white, _

_But your heart always knows what's right. _

_Let the journey begin:_

_Pokémon!_

At the final round, I prepare mysel to face off against a Trainer name Leeku. I don't know which Pokémon he'll send out, though.

The woman from before, Juanita, moves her Victini items cart over to the battlefield sidelines, her Golurk standing beside her.

"Good luck to both of you!" she shouts to Leeku and I.

Nodding, I throw a Poké Ball. "Tepig, I choose you!" Tepig appears in blue light, ready to battle.

Leeku throws a Poké Ball as well, and a large blue Pokémon with armor similar to Oshawott's scalchop appears. A Samurott.

Iris and Cilan sit on the sidelines as well. "So Tepig, a Fire-type, is up against Samurott, a Water-type," Iris summarizes.

Cilan frowns. "I'm afraid this battle is going to leave a bitter aftertaste in Alice's mouth."

I shake off the growing concern in me and say, "Tepig, don't worry." He turns to me, his eyes wide and a little fearful. "We'll show 'em how strong we are!"

Fiery determination replaces the fear in the fire pig's eyes. "Pig!"

"Okay, Tepig, use Ember!"

Tepig inhales deeply and blows out sparks of fire. They hit Samurott, but only a faint cloud of steam rises up from its chest when they collide.

"...Not very effective," Cilan murmurs, and I wonder if he thinks I can't hear him.

Gritting my teeth, I call out another command. "All right, then use Tackle!"

"Samurott, Razor Shell, let's go!"

Tepig charges towards the Water-type, but before he can reach it, Samurott takes one of the armor-like blades attached to its arm and swipes it through the air. The tip of the blade hits Tepig, and my fire pig is sent back, flying past me and colliding into Juanita's Victini cart.

She gasps as her eyes engulf the sight of the Victini dolls and necklaces soaring in different directions. "Oh, my word!"

I can't see Tepig on the cart, but when Juanita's daughter, Carlita, joins her mother in picking up the strewn Victini merchandise, the fire pig erupts from the cart, fire blowing out of his snout.

He runs in front of me, glaring daggers of determination at Samurott. "Tepig, are you okay?"

Tepig nods and yells, "Pig!" as he blows out more flames from his snout.

I let a soft smile show itself at Tepig's determination. "You're fired up to win, aren't you?" He snorts in reply. "Okay then, Tepig, use Ember once more!"

Iris and Cilan gasp from the sidelines. "Ember again?!"

"What for?!"

Tepig inhales deeply once again, but instead of tiny sparks flying out, full-blown flames soar out. Bright orange and red colors engulf Samurott, and the Water-type Pokémon finally falls back, unable to take any more damage. It attempts to stand up, but falls back onto the ground.

My jaw drops as I watch the scene before me unfold. H-How...how did Tepig...? How was he able to pull off that?! Taking down a powerful, full-grown Samurott in just one Ember?!

But that was no Ember, a voice in the back of my head tells me. That was even more powerful than a regular Flamethrower. Something tells me it was more than just pure determination that boosted Tepig's move like that.

"Samurott's unable to battle!" the referee shouts. "Tepig wins!"

_Well, you did win, after all! Enjoy it while it lasts. _

"We did it!" I hold out my arms, and Tepig jumps into them, snuggling into my neck. I spin him around, squeezing him tightly. From the corner of my eye, I watch as Iris and Cilan run over to me.

"Tepig, that was amazing!" I hug my Pokémon even tighter.

"An unexpected flavor. Simply delicious!" Cilan compliments.

"That last Ember was incredible!" Iris gasps.

* * *

Later, while sipping from a nearby water fountain, I hear footsteps pat the dirt near me.

"Why don't you battle me next?" Carlita's soft voice fills my ears.

I pull away from the water fountain and wipe the stray droplets of water from my mouth. I run a small distance between me and Carlita. Her Hydreigon floats in the air in front of her, and seeing the strong Pokémon automatically makes me even more excited.

"I never turn down a chance to battle! Let's do it!"

Suddenly, little Scraggy runs in front of me and towards Hydreigon, headbutting the Dragon-type. He bounces off in front of me, though, but he never loses his glare.

Carlita raises her eyebrow in curiosity. "Scraggy's your choice?"

I look at Scraggy. I was originally going to use Tranquill or Palpitoad—Tranquill because of her speed and Palpitoad because of his strength and sturdiness—but I guess Scraggy could use the experience.

"You bet!" I tell her. "Okay, Scraggy, let's go!"

Iris gasps from behind me, and I see her, from the corner of my eye, stand up and run towards me a little distance. "Wait! Scraggy?"

"This battle might not go down as easily as the battle with Tepig," Cilan warns me.

"Maybe..." When she hears Hydreigon roar, Iris goes into full fangirl mode, squealing about how cool and powerful Hydreigon looks.

"Alright, Scraggy, use Headbutt!"

Scraggy charges for the Dragon-type and slams his head into him, but Hydreigon pushes him off, sending him into the nearby bushes. Through the leaves, I'm able to see Scraggy on his back.

Suddenly, a small red and tan creature with a large V on its head floats down to Scraggy. It touches him, and then disappears.

My eyes widen as Scraggy bounces back up and runs towards me, glaring at Hydreigon. I guess he's back into the fighting spirit.

"Okay, Scraggy! Use Headbutt once more!"

Scraggy glares daggers at Hydreigon and charges at full speed. He slams his little head into Hydreigon's body, and surprisingly, the large Dragon-type is sent flying back all the way past Carlita and onto the top of the staircase behind her. When he lands, he stays there, unable to move. My jaw drops at the scene, and so does Carlita's.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle!" the referee shouts. "Scraggy wins!"

Happiness takes over me as I run to my Pokémon. "We did it!" I pick him up and hug him tightly, just like I did with Tepig.

A few seconds later, I see Carlita walking over to me. Her battle necklace is gone—she must've turned it in. Meanwhile, mine still hangs around my neck, along with my Victini necklace.

"That was the work of Victini, right?"

My heart seems to stop at the mention of the Mythical Pokémon. What does she mean? She didn't see the red creature too, did she? Could that creature have been Victini?

"Victini?" I pretend to act clueless, so she won't suspect I know anything.

"What are you talking about?" Cilan asks her.

"I saw it," she protests. "The way your Scraggy was getting power from Victini." She points to Scraggy when she says his name.

"You mean this?" Iris points to the Victini necklace around my neck.

I start to panic, taking it off and holding it up to Carlita. "It didn't do anything! Really!"

Carlita smiles. "I'm talking about the real Victini."

The three of us gasp at her words. The red creature...was _Victini_?!

"The real one's here?!" I gasp.

Iris looks around the area. "So, where is it?!"

"C'mon, I wanna see Victini!" I start to whine like a five-year-old.

Carlita chuckles at us. "But victini'so invisible now. It can do that."

"Invisible?" I think back to when Iris, Cilan and I were walking through the castle, and the macaron in my hand just suddenly disappeared. I gasp. "Victini must've been the one who are my macaron!" Then, my mind wanders back to when I suddenly knew the way out of the many tunnels in the cave, like I'd walked it all my life. I also remember the small, squeaky voice I heard right before I got the visions. "I wonder what we heard back in the cave. That sound could've been Victini'a voice!" I also remember that huge jump I made when I tried to rescue the two Deerling from the cliff. Victini must've given me some of his power!

With this information now clear and fresh in my head, I step closer to the trees and the small playground near us, looking up at the treetops.

"Victini!" I call out. "Did you give me power earlier?"

Nothing comes into sight, but an echoing, "Tini tini, tini!" is heard.

The four of us gasp. "Is that you, Victini?" I yell out. "Come on out! We're friendly!"

Cilan goes over to his backpack and pulls out the case of macarons from earlier. "I've still got some macarons."

When he reaches us, I smile at him. "Thanks, Cilan." He opens the case up, and I take one out. I hold it up into the air towards the trees. "Victini, we've got more macarons!"

"Tini?!"

The macaron suddenly floats out of my hand, and an invisible force quickly devours it in midair. The rest of the macaron floats down to the seesaw, and for a brief moment, the red creature from before appears, staring at us with wide blue eyes.

_Victini!_

Gasps of amazement and surprise erupt from us once more. "Wow! It really _does_ exist!" Iris exclaims.

I take another macaron from the case and step closer to the trees. "Here." Victini appears before me again, but when I hold out the macaron to him, he shrinks back and disappears.

My face falls, but my mind lights up like an Ampharos' tail as an idea settles in. I pretend to prepare to eat the macaron, raising it to my open mouth, and just like I though, Victini appears again, shrieking and waving his arms frantically to stop me.

I look at him, and when his big blue eyes stare right into mine, he freezes. I hold out the macaron again, and give him a small nod. After a second or two, he takes the macaron gleefully and smiles, nibbling on it daintily.

Iris, Cilan, and Carlita come closer to us. "To think, Victini appeared for a macaron," Carlita murmurs.

Victini finishes the macaron, and when he does, he squeals in delight, the two small wings on his hind legs flapping furiously.

"Enjoy it?" I ask him.

"Tini tini!" He flies up closer to the treetops and winks at me. _I'll take that as a yes. _

"Hello there! My name's Alice, and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"And my name's Iris."

"Hi, I'm Cilan."

"Hi, they call me Carlita."

Once everyone finishes introducing themselves, I change to more serious matters. "Victini, is it true Tepig and Scraggy suddenly got stronger because you gave them some of your power?"

"Tini tini." His tiny tan head bobs up and down in delight.

That's all I need to know before I jump at him, grabbing him and squeezing him tightly. "You're incredible!" I spin him around, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Victini doesn't say anything for a second, but cries out, "Tini!" He starts crying in my arms, so I stop spinning around.

"What's the matter, Victini?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me—he just keeps sobbing.

My friends run over to me. "Poor thing..." Iris sends me a death glare. "You made Victini cry!"

"You were playing just a little too rough," Carlita tells me gently.

Victini squirms and flies out of my arms, disappearing. My heart hammers in my chest—I didn't mean to make him upset!

"I'm sorry, Victini!"

Then, Pikachu surprises me by jumping onto Cilan's shoulder. He leans down and grabs a macaron from the case, and then jumps down. He lands on the ground with a small thump, and holds the macaron out.

"Pika pikachu!"

The other Pokémon begin to join in, calling Victini.

"Scrag scraggy!"

"Axew yew!"

Soon, Victini reappears and flies over the Pokémon, finally taking the macaron from Pikachu's hands and eating it.


	3. Chasing a Myth

3 - Chasing a Myth

Later, the four of us come to a small, narrow alley/street between numerous buildings. While Iris, Cilan and Carlita walk slowly behind me, I run along ahead of them, Pikachu on my shoulder and Victini perched on my head. Axew and Scraggy run beside me, and it feels like the three of us are having a race.

* * *

A little while later, we're out of the alley, and the Pokémon—including Victini—run ahead of me. I start to chase them, because of two reasons: one, it's fun, and two, I want to keep an eye on both Pikachu and Victini.

Suddenly, Victini stops and stares upwards, his blue eyes filled with fear. I follow his gaze and see a tall, dark pillar. The pillar looks like a stretched-out diamond, and it's covered in spirals and diamond patterns.

I shrug Victini's fear off. He may just be frightened of this large structure because it looks scary.

"C'mon, Victini." I grab his hand and start to run to catch up with Pikachu and Axew.

Suddenly, Victini is yanked out of my grasp hard, and when I whip around to see what pulled him away, I see a faint purple shield between us. It soon fades away, and Victini is blown back from getting pulled out of my grasp.

He stops himself and suddenly engulfs himself in orange and red flames.

"What's wrong, Victini?" I whisper, hoping he can hear me.

He shoots the flames, in the form of a ball the size of him, right at me. Frozen by the blinding light and terror, I watch as the ball of flames doesn't connect with me, but with a pinkish wall.

When the flames collide with the invisible wall, a loud noise that sounds like a large bell being struck fills my ears. My hands fly to them—I don't like loud noises.

The pillar near us glows, and I realize it's giving off the pinkish wall. The spirals and diamonds glow purple for a brief second, and then disappear back to their original dark colors.

I stare at Victini, who looks heartbroken. He wraps himself up in his tiny arms, looking ashamed of himself.

I uncover my ears and run to him. "Victini, what happened?!"

He looks up and sees me, and flies away before I can reach him. He flies farther and farther away from me, finally disappearing.

"Victini, wait!" But he's not coming back. "...Victini..."

* * *

Carlita takes us to her mother's Victini stand, where she explains everything to her.

Juanita's eyes are the size of Poké Balls when Carlita finishes up her explanation. "You _really_ met Victini?!"

"Yes, Mom, we really did!"

* * *

Juanita leads us up some stone stairs, towards a building that can hopefully contain some answers and help us find Victini.

"Perhaps...Victini didn't like the Barrier," Carlita speaks up.

I tilt my head. "Barrier?"

Juanita motions over to a nearby pillar, which is now dark and lifeless, just like the one before. "Our village has an invisible Barrier around it, and it is said that Victini can't go beyond the Pillars of Protection."

"Pillars of Protection?"

I remember the pink and purple wall that prevented Victini from joining me on the other side. I also remember his attack at the wall. Was he trying to destroy it?

"They form a Barrier," Cilan murmurs.

Iris runs up to my side. "That must've been what that was back there."

"Maybe," I whisper back.

"Hey, everyone!"

I stop an look up. At the top of the stone stairs, Damon stands, smiling at us. By his side is the mayor from earlier—Mannes.

"So we meet again," he says.

I smile at him. "Damon!"

Carlita runs past us and up the final flight of stairs. "My brother!"

My eyes go somewhat wide. "Your brother?" Iris asks.

"What do you know?" Cilan says.

Damon turns to Juanita, who finishes climbing the stairs. "It's been too long, Mother."

She frowns at him. "For your information, six months, to be exact."

Carlita, on the other hand, doesn't look angry at him. Well, she's not his mother, so maybe that's why. "What brings you back here?"

"I'm just helping out with the restoration of the castle," he answers.

"Upon my special request," Mannes speaks up, sounding proud of himself.

Juanita turns her frown to him, which has turned to a glare looking twice as furious as the one she gave her son. "Look, Mannes, your position as mayor does not allow you to boss my son around."

He steps back and holds his hands up in surrender, smiling nervously. "Whatever you say, my dear Juanita."

"Damon," Carlita says, "Victini actually exists!"

He smiles at his sister, and looks off into the distance. "Yes, I know." She looks surprised at this new information.

* * *

Later, the seven of us walk through a garden Victini might be in. I bite my lip when I think of the cute red Pokémon with the V shape on his head. He wouldn't have run off if I hadn't tried to pull him across the Barrier.

But yet again, I didn't know there was a Barrier there, so why am I feeling like it's my fault in some way?

Cilan's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Ah, the scent of growing grass. Lots of fresh air! This area is as sweet as ripe fruit."

Juanita chuckles at his choice of descriptive words. "Yes."

Pikachu suddenly jumps out of my arms, and Axew does the same with Iris. They both land on the ground and run ahead. Instinctively, I follow them, Iris at my side.

The two stop at a few trees, where they yell out their names. They must be calling for Victini.

Realizing this, I yell out, "Victini, we didn't know you couldn't pass the Barrier! Please come out!"

"You don't have to hide from us!" Iris yells.

"We've got delicious macarons!" Cilan adds, opening up the case.

"Please come out, Victini!"

I'm starting to sound like a desperate, whiny kid, like Iris always tells me I am. Now, I'm starting to believe it. Only little kids sound desperate and whiny.

A dark purple shape leaning against a nearby tree catches my eye—a Purrloin! Upon seeing this, though, Cilan cringes and inches closer to me. I blush at his action, but try to keep my attention on Purrloin.

She gives us a sly-looking smile, and suddenly, a Drilbur comes out of the ground. Purrloin turns halfway and seems to beckon us to follow her and Drilbur, waving her paw at us in her direction.

"They're telling us to follow them," I whisper to Iris and Cilan.

Without waiting for an answer from them, I start walking in Purrloin's direction, and the footsteps behind me reassure me that I'm not alone.

Soon, I see a Mincinno run past us, its bushy sweeper-like tail brushing against my leg as it passes me. A few Petilil pass us as well, and a group of Cottonee float by us.

Purrloin, Drilbur, and the rest of the Pokémon lead us to a small pond littered with lily pads and leaves. The Pokémon call out, presumably for Victini.

A light splash is made in the pond, and my mind automatically makes me think it's Victini. A lily pad moves slightly, and little Victini appears, sitting on the lily pad. He sees us and gasps, jumping up and onto another lily pad before disappearing.

"Victini, wait!" I call out to him.

A small shriek of pain is heard, and a bucket near the edge of the pond rattles before finally tipping over onto the grass. I run over to the edge of the pond next to the bucket, Pikachu at my heels.

"Victini," I tell him, "I'm so sorry I scared you before. I really am." A wind sign nearby is hit with an invisible force. "You don't have to hide, Victini."

I step closer, but suddenly realize the pond is right in front of me. My boot slips, and I wobble on a thin line of concrete between the dry grass and cold, shallow water. Pikachu gasps and grabs my leg, and I feel someone grab my hood. I turn my head and see something invisible pulling it, but Victini suddenly appears.

"Victini!"

"You're back!" Iris cries gleefully.

"I told you!" Carlita tells a surprised Juanita and Mannes.

Suddenly, Victini's grip on my hood releases, and I fall into the pond. My arms collide with the stone underneath in an attempt to spare my face from getting hurt. My knees are scraped—dark scratches are visible on them.

"Alice!" I hear Cilan yell. He and Iris run to the edge of the pond, and I blush at the fact he wants to know if I'm alright.

I sit up, shivering and feeling goosebumps arise everywhere on my body. "Ugh, that's cold." I see Victini fly down near me, and I take this opportunity to splash some water at him. "Gotcha!" Giggling, Victini dives down and splashes water back at me.

* * *

**Well, of course I had to include some Sunsetshipping in this chapter. But these movies won't be just about Sunsetshipping. I'm trying to branch out and strengthen the relationship between Alice and the Pokémon she meets in the movies. Maybe this movie/story won't have much of that, but the next three certainly will! **

**Bye! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Victini and the Dragons

4 - Victini and the Dragons

Juanita, Carlita, Damon, Iris, Cilan and I are gathered around a small wooden table while Mannes digs through a bookshelf. Victini plays with Pikachu and Axew on the balcony outside.

"You see," Mannes tells us, "both Juanita and I are descendants of the tribe called the People of the Vale."

"People of the Vale?" I ask him.

"It's the tribe mentioned in the castle's legend," Cilan informs me.

Carlita nods. "Correct."

Mannes pulls out a large, heavy-looking book and carries it over to the table as Juanita says, "We'll tell you a story of Victini and the People of the Vale."

The mayor drops the heavy book onto the table, and it lands with a thud. "Here we go! Have a look." He opens the book up to a certain page. The page evolves into a pop-up—a king in purple robes and Victini can be seen in the pop-up. "Over a thousand years ago, the People of the Vale proudly lived under the rule of a mighty king."

My eyes widen at the sight of the red creature near the king. "Victini..."

"Was it the king's Pokémon?" Iris asks.

Mannes nods. "Yes, that's what the legend says." He turns the page, which shows numerous mountains and lush forests.

"The king ruled over what was called the Kingdom of the Vale," Juanita says.

"_Kingdom_ of the Vale?" Cilan asks.

Mannes nods once more. "The kingdom drew its energy from the Dragon Force."

"What's the Dragon Force?" I ask him.

Instead, it's Damon who answers. "It's the power that flows invisibly throughout our planet."

"By using that power wisely," Mannes continues, "people and Pokémon alike were able to create an environment in perfect harmony—at one with nature." He turns the page, and the king is visible, with two young men on either side of him. Behind one son stands large, elegant, white creature, and behind the other stands a large, sturdy-looking and stocky black creature. "The king had two sons: twin princes, and both princes were filled with wisdom and courage. Each prince possessed a unique quality for which they were nicknamed: the hero of ideals, and the hero of truths. They were greatly loved."

Iris gasps as she sees the pictures of the Pokémon behind the brothers. "Are those..."

"...Pokémon?" Cilan finishes.

Mannes nods for the third time. "Both princes were accompanied by Great Dragon Pokémon."

"Zekrom—" Carlita points to the black creature "—and Reshiram." She points to the white one.

"Both of them granted great wisdom and strength only to those judged worthy," Damon tells us. "But...the country lost its way, and the two princes became enemies."

"Which eventually led to a great and destructive war," Mannes says.

Juanita motions to the two large Dragon Pokémon, sadness clear in her eyes. "The two fought ferociously, finally wounding each other."

"Which used up all of their life energy," Mannes adds. "These Great Dragon Pokémon were transformed into stone, and fell into a long, deep slumber."

Juanita's expresion turns extremely grave. "By the time the two princes realized the mistake they had made, it was too late. The Dragon Force energy became chaotic."

"Witnessing the destruction of his people's land, the king decided to use the power of Victini," Mannes explains.

"Victini's power," Iris murmurs to no one in particular.

"In order to harness Victini's power," Juanita continues, "the king created the Barrier around the castle, using the Pillars of Protection."

"With all the townspeople gathered on top of the castle, it lifted up into the sky, and the castle was carried to this mountaintop," Mannes says.

Juanita's face falls. "However, the king's power was spent, and the Pillars of Protection and the Barrier remained."

I look down, suddenly finding the floor interesting. Victini's owner...his friend...must've died. Secretly, I wonder how Pikachu would feel if I died someday. My vision becomes blurry at the thought, and I blink away the tears that threaten to spill.

"Eventually, the chaos within the Dragon Force resided," Mannes tells us. "The two princes were filled with deep remorse, and they moved the stone Dragon Pokémon to a safe and secret location." With that, Mannes closes the book slowly, careful not to damage any of the fragile-looking pages.

Damon turns away from us. "But the People of the Vale lost their bond with the land, and scattered everywhere." He moves over to the opening that leads to the balcony, watching Pikachu and Axew play with Victini. "Even leaving behind Victini, who vanished from sight."

My heart seems to turn to stone and drop. "Victini's been here...for more than a thousand years?"

"A thousand years..." Iris murmurs.

"And trapped inside the Barrier for all that time..." Cilan whispers.

My eyes shift to Victini, who looks so happy with our Pokémon. Tears threaten to leak from my eyes once more. "Victini..."

I walk out onto the balcony to watch the Pokémon more closely. I lean against the railing, watching them through blurry eyes.

Victini's been alone for so long... It's no wonder he looks so happy playing with Pikachu and Axew. He's never had a real friend before, other than the deceased king.

"My goal is to bring the Kingdom of the Vale back to life," I hear Damon say, but I'm not paying attention.

I watch as Axew climbs onto the railing of the stairs and slide down on his belly, finally landing on the ground with a light thump. This lightens my mood, and I join my friends in laughing at him. Victini slides down the railing, too, but flips/flies over Axew. He suddenly flies further into the garden.

"Wait, Victini!" I start to run after him. I can't let him out of my sight.

* * *

Still standing on the balcony, we follow Victini, who comes near a berry tree and picks two berries, giving one to Axew, and then to Pikachu. One by one, Cottonee, Petilil, Drilbur, and the Purrloin gather around the red creature, who looks like he's enjoying the attention. Victini gives the two Drilbur some berries from the tree, as well.

I run down the stairs and into the small garden, my friends trailing right behind me. I feel a rush of reassurance when I see Victini's smiling at the garden Pokémon.

"It looks like Victini wasn't so alone after all," Cilan says. He sounds relieved, as well.

"Yeah..." Iris whispers.

Victini suddenly flies over to us, holding two pink berries in his arms, and one on his head—right in the middle of the V on his head. He hands out the berries to us.

"Are those for us?" I ask him.

He nods and shakes his head, tossing the berry on his head to me. I catch it just in time.

"Thanks, Victini."

He hands one to Iris. "Victini, thanks."

He hands the last one to Cilan. "_Merci_."

The three of us look at each other and smile. "Bon appetit!"

I bite into the berry in my hands, feeling the juicy flavored swim in my mouth. I open my eyes and smile at Victini. I wink at him, and he smiles even wider.

"It's yummy!" Iris says.

"It's delicious," I tell Victini.

He flies around in glee, crying out his name in happiness.


	5. Plans for Power

5 - Plans for Power

_My dream of Cilan and I snuggling up to each other is suddenly ripped away from me. Cilan's gone, so I'm alone in the dark. _

_But I'm not alone, after all. _

_I see Victini in the darkness, surrounded by pink patterns. The patterns disappear, and the scene changes to Victini sitting on top of the castle, looking longingly into the distance. _

_The sky above him rapidly changes from day to night numerous times. Victini stares at it, his eyes roaming it wildly. Years pass—rainy days take over, and the seasons change from fall, to winter, to spring, and summer nights. _

_Suddenly, a bright yellow shape begins to form in front of Victini, and the shape of the king appears before him. Victini's eyes widen and he jumps up, cheering at the sight of the king. _

_The king kneels down to his Pokémon, his eyes full of sadness and regret. "I'm sorry, Victini. Please forgive me for trapping you here. I'm so sorry." With that, the king stands up and begins to fade away. _

_Victini's smile vanishes, and he reaches his arms out for the king, but he's too late. The king fades away and dissolves into faint sparkles. Victini's big blue eyes become teary, and he screams out in sadness. _

My eyes shoot open, and I immediately look down at Victini, who's laying on my lap. I see tears streaming out of the red Pokémon's eyes.

"Poor Victini..." I rest my hand on his back gently, petting him. "You _are_ alone, aren't you?"

Victini's eyes flutter open, and he makes a soft cooing noise instead of his usual _Tini_ sound. "Tini..." He suddenly looks up and flies up, looking at me. He waves his arms around, and flies off.

He's telling me to follow him...

I get up from my spot leaning against a nearby tree and follow Victini, Pikachu at my heels. Victini takes me to a large bridge, where he stops and points into the distance. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see two of the Pillars of Protection.

The sun rises over the hills and ocean in the distance, the blinding light engulfing my vision almost entirely. I hear footsteps behind me, and turn around to see that Iris and Cilan have followed me. After giving them a small smile, I turn back to Victini, who points to the hills and ocean.

In a flash, my vision blacks out, and an image of salty blue water splashing against the rocks and sand replaces it. I realize now what Victini's trying to tell me.

I regain my vision, and look at him. "You...want to go there?"

"Tini, tini!"

"Okay, then." I become really serious—something I'm not really known to do. "Victini, I promise I'll take you to the ocean."

His blue eyes widen. "Tini?!" He shrieks in glee, flying around in happiness.

I smile as I watch the Pokémon in front of me. Sure, I know about the Pillars of Protection and the Barrier now, but I can't stand to see Victini so lonely. He wants to go out and see the world, not be cooped up in a tiny town.

But how am I supposed to get him outside the Barrier? Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Suddenly, one of the tall dark Pillars near us lifts up into the sky. Seeing this, Victini's eyes widen, and he flies over to me, huddling near me and grabbing my jacket. Pikachu does the same on my other shoulder.

"The Pillars of Protection!" Iris exclaims.

"But...what's happening?!" Cilan gasps.

The Pillars freeze in midair and start floating towards us. Victini tenses up and flies away, towards the castle.

I turn around, and automatically, I run after him. "Victini!"

* * *

Victini flies up to the top of the castle, and knowing I can't follow him up there, I run into the opening at the very bottom of the castle.

Upon entering, I see a flight of stone stairs. I don't waste any time in climbing up them.

Once we're finished, I call out, "Victini!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu runs to the left, and I follow him, Iris and Cilan close behind me.

* * *

Pikachu leads us to the top of the castle, where Juanita and Carlita stand, looking down at the ground below them.

I run to them, out of breath. Carlita looks at me. "Alice..."

"Carlita, where's Victini?"

Suddenly, the floor beneath us rumble, and I fall forward, leaning on the railing.

"What was that?!"

"The castle!" Iris gasps, looking down.

I follow her gaze, and indeed, the bottom of the castle is shaking. It lifts up out of the mountain it was settled in slowly, and finally pulls out fully.

It lifts up into the air and above the clouds. The white, fluffy substances pass over the castle, but it doesn't block our sight of the ground below us.

I look down and see a bright green smoke pool down from the mountaintop and down the slope, streaking the ground.

"I'm using the castle to change the flow of the Dragon Force!" Damon shouts from another balcony not too far from ours.

The castle stops in midair, and at the tip of the "sword", a green light erupts. Meanwhile, the same green light flows through the ground.

"We're on our way!" Damon calls to us.

"TINI!"

A familiar, high-pitched voice reaches my ears, and my head shoots up. "It's Victini..."

The floor rumbles again, but that doesn't stop me from running into the castle's nearest room—the source of Victini's cry.

Inside, I see a large golden-bronze structure in the middle of the room. Above it is a purple cage made of smaller pillars, like the original Pillars of Protection. In the center of the cage is Victini.

Purple streaks shoot out towards Victini, and he cries out in pain. The streaks almost look like they're _extracting_ Victini's power from him.

"Alice," Damon's voice makes me turn to the side to glare at him, "Victini is lending me its power."

"You're hurting him!" I shout at him. "Let him go!"

His expression doesn't falter. "I won't. Not while I still need its power."

Victini cries out again, which makes me realize arguing with Damon is pointless. Victini needs help now!

I run over to the golden-bronze structure as I see Iris and Cilan run into the room as well. I start climbing the structure, gripping anything that I can reach to pull myself up towards Victini.

Suddenly, when I'm a good distance from the floor, a Gothitelle appears before me in a flash of blue light. She glares at me and holds her hands up, her eyes glowing red.

A strong, invisible force pulls me back, but I grip the structure like it's my only chance of living. However, I'm pulled away from the structure, and so are Iris and Cilan. Pressure builds around my body, and I'm squeezed so hard I feel like throwing up.

"Stop it!" I choke out. But Gothitelle doesn't ease up her grip.

Out of the corner of my eye, I se Carlita run in, Juanita at her side. They look at us, and then at Victini.

"Stop, or Victini will die!" Carlita shouts at her brother.

The word _die_ makes my stomach lurch. Now I really feel like throwing up.

Juanita's expression is pleading. "Damon, please, stop it now."

Damon's eyes widen at his family. "But, Mother..."

I use this distraction as an opportunity to break free. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Even with the pain Gothitelle inflicts on him, my baby still pulls through. He gathers up electricity and shocks Gothitelle with it. She releases up to recoil in pain, and I drop down to the floor, the sick feeling somewhat gone.

"Now, destroy the Pillars with Electro Ball!"

Pikachu nods and gathers up a bright ball of lightning at the tip of his tail. He spins around and throws it at the Pillars, hoping to break them and free Victini.

However, before the attack can reach the Pillars, the ball of electric power is engulfed by a thick cloudy line of smoke. I turn my head to see a large black shape hovering outside the castle. It roars and flies away before I can get a good look at it.

But it flies in near the Pillar cage, roaring again. Its roar alone sends shivers down my spine.

"Zekrom!" Carlita breathes.

My jaw drops. "It's Zekrom?!"

Zekrom lands in front of us, glaring menacingly. Its large tail glows electric blue, and it radiates blue electric streaks throughout the room. Zekrom roars again, knocking me, Iris, and Cilan back.

I hit the floor with a thud, and immediately grab Pikachu, holding him tightly. I won't let Zekrom hurt him again, like he did when we first arrived in the Unova region.

Zekrom never loses his glare, and roars again. That's when Juanita takes action.

"Golurk, stop Zekrom!"

She throws a Poké Ball, and her Shiny Golurk appears in a flash of blue light. Immediately, Golurk surges forward and pushes Zekrom out of the castle.

Through the clouds, I can see Zekrom gather a blue ball of power at his mouth, and collide it with Golurk, knocking it off. But Golurk bounces right back, slamming into Zekrom. Zekrom's tail glows blue, and he releases a powerful shock at Golurk. Golurk takes the full blow, and falls beneath the clouds.

Everyone's mouth is open in shock and sadness. "Golurk...!" Iris murmurs.

"Gothitelle, use Confusion!" Damon commands.

Gothitelle holds her arms out again, and I'm squeezed once again. But this time, so are Juanita and Carlita.

"Stop!" Carlita yells. "Damon—!"

I open one eye, looking at Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Gothitelle's eyes glow to a bright red color, and I'm squeezed even tighter than before. Pain spreads all throughout my body, and it feels like someone's got their hands around my neck and won't let go.

"Alice, no!" I hear Cilan scream.

I try to fight it for him—I really do. But the force on my neck and body together are too much to handle, and I eventually start to sink into an eternal darkness, the last thing I hear being Victini's cry of pain.


	6. Searching for Reshiram

6 - Searching for Reshiram

_I'm floating in darkness. I'm alone. No Pikachu, no Iris or Cilan, not even Carlita. It's just me, swimming in blackness. _

_A voice takes over my hearing—the king's voice. "The Sword of the Vale must not be moved. If the Sword of the Vale is moved once more, the Dragon Force will be disturbed, and that could destroy our entire world, which means the castle should never be moved again."_

_The scene around me changes to inside the castle, where the elderly king sits against the wall, weak from using his power, along with Victini's. Speaking of Victini, the little Pokémon watches as his owner's hand falls, never to be moved again. _

_Looking ever so hopefull, Victini stares at the king, hoping he'll wake up. _

I slip back into conscious, and slowly open my eyes. When I do, I'm met with the blurry forms of Iris and Cilan staring down at me.

My vision focuses as my eyes open fully, and they smile when I do. "Alice!" Iris smiles.

"You're awake!" Cilan sounds relieved.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumps up onto my lap, nuzzling into my stomach.

"Thank goodness!" Iris breathes.

Blinking a few times, I look around, but only see storage items and spare objects. I'm leaning against a large stack of crates and boxes in a sitting position.

"Where am I?"

Cilan holds out his hand to help me up, which makes me blush. "In the castle's storage room." I take his hand, and he pulls me up. I hope he doesn't notice my face is on fire.

Juanita looks at me, her eyes giving away her age and tiredness. "Alice, please forgive me."

Carlita looks sad, as well. "Forgive my brother."

The mention of Damon perks me up, and I remember the vision I had when I was passed out. I glare at them.

"He shouldn't have moved the castle! If the castle's moved, the Dragon Force will be disturbed, and it'll destroy the world!"

Everyone's eyes go wide and fearful at my words. "What did you say?!"

"Victini told me," I tell them. "When I was passed out. The castle was moved to the top of the mountain to keep the Dragon Force from getting out of control."

Carlita's hands fly to her mouth. "It can't be..."

"According to the legend," Juanita says, "the Dragon Force became disturbed _after_ Zekrom turned to stone, which means Zekrom doesn't know."

"So, what do we do?" Cilan asks her.

"Zekrom's too strong!" Iris frets.

Juanita's silent for a moment as she thinks. Suddenly, she gasps. "Reshiram."

I tilt my head. "Reshiram?"

"The other Great Dragon Pokémon," Iris murmurs.

Carlita nods. "Reshiram has the power to stop Zekrom."

Despite the dangerous situation and the fact I passed out because of this, the mention of Reshiram sends excitement swimming through my veins. Another Legendary Pokemon?! Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"Where is Reshiram?" I ask, turning to Juanita.

"Zekrom was found beneath the castle," she answers. "That's where Damon found it. Then that means Reshiram must be nearby, as well."

Cilan looks down in thought. "Beneath the castle..."

I hear the faintest sound, like a whisper in the wind, and turn away from the group. I run over to the back of the room, where a door is visible.

"Alice!" Cilan's voice sounds worried.

I ignore him and push the door open with all my strength. Like I thought, a flight of stairs that leads downwards can be seen.

* * *

The five of us walk down ice-like paths like the ones I walked through earlier with Pikachu and the two Deerling. I run on ahead with Pikachu, too anxious to wait for the others.

"Just how far does this path go?" Iris asks.

"It feels like we keep going around in circles," Cilan whispers.

"Hold on," Carlita says, "where's Alice?"

Rolling my eyes, I turn around to tell them I'm here, but don't see them. My heart hammers in my chest, but I calm down once I see them on another ice-like branch up above.

"I'm right here!" I yell up to them. They look down at me and gasp. "Come down here!"

"But Alice!"

"How in the world did you get down there?!"

I look down at Pikachu before blushing at Iris's question. "Uh, I'm not sure. But we're gonna go on ahead."

I don't wait for any answers before I start running down the path that leads deeper into the cave we're in.

"Go for it!" Iris yells after me.

"Find Reshiram!" Cilan shouts.

I turn around to give them a quick and reassuring smile. "I will, I promise!"

* * *

A little while later after leaving my friends behind, a pain-filled and high-pitched cry drowns out my hearing. I freeze and look up.

"Victini's in so much pain..." I whisper to Pikachu.

But he won't be helped unless we find Reshiram.

Pikachu and I keep running along the icy path, and suddenly, a bright orangish glow rises from down below. I feel the same warmth I did when I led the Deerling out of here.

_"Do you possess...the courage to seek the truth?"_

I gasp at the voice, and suddenly, pieces of the paths around me start to break off by flames and fire sparks.

Fear creeps into my body, and I quickly look down at Pikachu. "We need to keep moving!" He nods, and we start running.

The two of us run down the path, watching as parts break off all around us. Just watching the paths crumble sends adrenaline through my body.

"Pikachu, stay with me!"

"Pika!"

The path behind us begins to shatter into tiny pieces, and I'm thankful Pikachu runs ahead of me. I try to keep up with him, but the path beneath my feet crumbles, and I start to fall.

Luckily, I grab onto the path piece in front of me, and try to pull myself up. But my arms give out, and I fall down into the dark abyss below me, watching as Pikachu's face becomes no more than a speck as I fall.

My arms, which are splayed out, grab onto another path piece. I swing my legs and pull myself up, breathing heavily. Coughing a little bit, I keep running along the path.

"Pika pi!"

I see Pikachu waiting for me on a nearby path piece, and I can't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Pikachu, jump!"

As I run past him, he jumps onto my shoulder, and I wrap my arms around him, promising myself and him I won't let anything happen to him. I may be looking for Reshiram to save Victini, but Pikachu will always come first to me.

I force myself to jump across broken path parts, fire sparks and flames surrounding me. Suddenly, when I make a jump, I lose my footing and tumble down a steep slope, shrieking as my body is flailed about.

When I finally land on the cold, hard ground, my arms release Pikachu, who immediately runs to my side.

"Pikachu?!"

Groaning, I push myself up onto my knees. "I'm okay. Are you?"

"Pika."

I force myself to stand up on my shaky legs, and look around. "Where are we?"

My eye catches a white stone in the corner of the pit we've landed in. It glows red, like it's on fire, and lifts up into the air.

_"What is your wish? Your truth?"_

I gasp at the voice again, but decide to answer it. "...My truth... I really wanna help Victini. I just _need_ to help him!" Tears begin to pool in my eyes at the mention of the Mythical Pokémon. "Victini live here all alone for a thousand years. He must've been so lonely..." I swallow a large lump in my throat. "I promised I'd take him to the ocean."

The white orb glows in flames, and rises up. It gives off a lustrous bright light, and I shield my eyes from it.

Once the light's died down a little, I uncover my eyes to see a bright white shape engulfed in white light.

The shape's light disappears, and a large, elegant white Pokémon is in its place. It unfurls its wings from its face and opens its eyes, revealing bright blue orbs.

Once its eyes lock with mine, the creature lets out an ear-splitting roar, and I have to keep myself from flinching at the harshness of its sound.

This must be Reshiram...

_"It is your courage that shall become your truth."_

* * *

**Oh, crap! Reshiram's in the picture, baby!**

**...I'm sorry, I get a little carried away. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Rescuing Victini

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or its movies. I just own Alice, but you already know that.**

* * *

7 - Rescuing Victini

Pikachu jumps into my arms as Reshiram leans down to my level. He nudges me with his snowy snout and stares at me with those captivating blue eyes.

He must want me to climb on.

I go over to his side and brush my fingers across his fur, not believing how soft it is. But I can admire this elegant-as-Arceus-itself Pokémon later—Victini needs our help!

I climb onto Reshiram's large back, and he stands up. I tuck Pikachu into my jacket in front of me and zip it up so he won't get out. He gives me a smile, which I return.

Reshiram roars and flames come out of his mouth. I shut my eyes and shrink onto his back, grabbing fistfuls of his soft white fur. A loud explosion is heard, and Reshiram bursts out of the rock that confined him for so many years.

When I open my eyes, I'm met with the beautiful blue sky, but I also see Zekrom and Golurk fighting.

Zekrom fires a smokey purple beam at Golurk, but Reshiram blocks it with an attack of his own—a large fireball with flame X's covering it. A Fusion Flare attack.

The two attacks collide, and thick, black smoke is formed. Once it clears, I see Zekrom glaring at Reshiram. I also see a helicopter flying around, with Mannes, Juanita, Iris, Carlita and Cilan in it.

Reshiram roars at Zekrom, but Zekrom roars right back. The black Pokémon engulfs himself in an electric blue ball, emitting streaks in all different direction. He charges for me and Reshiram, but the white Pokémon dodges swiftly by flying out of the way. Reshiram circles around and shoots a blue beam of power from his mouth at Zekrom, hitting the black Pokémon.

I hold onto Reshiram's fur for dear life. "Reshiram, fly down and let us off at the castle!" I yell to him.

Reshiram moves his head, like he's nodding, and flaps his large, feathery wings. From behind me, I see Zekrom shoot a purple beam at us.

I'm about to shout at Reshiram to dodge, but he already does. He swoops down beneath the clouds and flies faster. He erupts above the clouds again, and flies to the castle.

He flies in and swoops down close to the ground, so I can jump off. Feeling his soft fur one last time, I unzip my jacket, so Pikachu can get out, and jump off, just as Zekrom soars in and knocks Reshiram out of the castle.

Watching Reshiram and Zekrom makes me gasp. "Reshiram!" I almost slap myself when I realize what I said. "Oh wait, Victini!"

I run over to the golden-bronze structure, but Gothitelle blocks my way. My heart pounds furiously as I stare at the Psychic-type Pokémon.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Pikachu shocks Gothitelle with a powerful bolt of lightning. She flinches, but retaliates quickly by shooting a colorful beam at us. Pikachu and I split up, dodging the blast.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu charges at Gothitelle with amazing speed, and slams into her, knocking her back. However, she bounces off the wall and shoots a ball of green power at Pikachu. Luckily, he jumps out of the way just in time.

"Hang in there, buddy!" I tell him as he runs back to me.

He nods and takes his place in front of me. "Pika!"

From the other side of the room, Damon glares at us. "Sometimes, in the search for ideals, sacrifices are required!"

I run to the golden-bronze structure and pull myself up onto it. "My ideals don't need sacrifices!" I spit at him with as much venom as I can muster.

I climb up towards the Pillar cage Victini's trapped in, but Gothitelle moves in front of me. I tense up, bracing myself for another painful squeezing from her Confusion. But before she can deliver it, she's blown back by one of Pikachu's Electro Ball attacks.

A breath of relief escapes my lips. "Thanks, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Smiling, he climbs up onto the structure as well, joining me.

The two of us reach the top, where Victini is more visible. His little face is scrunched up in pain and sadness as four purple streaks continue to steal his power from him.

"I'm coming, Victini!"

But when I take a step towards the cage, the massive and intimidating form of Zekrom flies in. He glares at me and lets out a threatening growl.

I swallow the fear that's climbed up to my throat. "I'm not afraid of you," I murmur.

"Zekrom, stop those two!" Damon shouts.

Zekrom turns to him, and surprisingly, roars at him. It sounds like a roar of protest.

Damon's eyes flash. "Zekrom, what's wrong?"

While they're both distracted, I snatch this opportunity and run to the Pillar cage. I touch it, but the moment my skin brushes against the purple wall, my fingers are burned, and I'm blown back onto my back.

"Pika!"

Pikachu runs over to my side to make sure I'm okay. After seeing me give him a smile, he turns to the Pillar cage and shocks it with a Thunderbolt attack, but to no avail.

"What do we do?" I ask him. If we can't break the cage, how are we gonna free Victini?!

Victini cries out in pain again. Zekrom surprises me once more by shooting a purple beam at the cage. Due to the intense amount of power inflicted upon it, the cage shatters, and the small Pillars fall apart.

Released from their grasp, Victini starts to fall. My eyes widen, and I spring up to my feet, diving towards the little Pokémon. Just in time, he falls into my arms, and I land hard on my stomach on the structure's flat surface.

"Victini, are you okay?" I ask him.

He opens his eyes, and bright blue orbs meet with mine. He lets out a cooing noise and gives me a weak smile.

Zekrom lands in front of Damon and roars at him. Reshiram's roar also fills the air, and the elegant Dragon Pokémon lands on the opposite side of Damon. Outside the castle, I can see the helicopter with my friends hovering near the window. Reshiram roars at Damon again.

Damon stares at Zekrom. "But why, Zekrom?! But why?!"

_"I can hear the land's anger."_

At Zekrom's strong voice, which is so much different than Reshiram's calm and soft voice, Damon's eyes widen. "Anger?"

The helicopter lands, and everyone gets out. Mannes, Juanita, Carlita, Iris and Cilan run over to us.

"Damon, the Vale is in deep trouble," Juanita informs her son.

"The Dragon Force is out of control!" Mannes adds, eyes wide.

Damon gasps, and walks to the window. Reshiram and Zekrom fly out and shoot beams of power at the clouds. They clear almost immediately, revealing pink streaks littering the ground below.

With Pikachu on my shoulder and Victini in my arms, I climb down from the structure, attempting to be careful. When I land on the floor, I run over to the edge of the castle to join Damon, Carlita, Mannes and Juanita, along with Cilan and Iris.

Carlita turns to her brother. "Damon, is there any way to calm the Dragon Force?"

"Please, Damon," Juanita whispers.

Damon's hands clench into pressured fists. "I don't know. I just don't know!"

Up above us, Reshiram and Zekrom stare at us, waiting for Damon's answer.

_"You must soothe the anger of the land."_ Zekrom.

_"Use the sword."_ Reshiram.

Damon gasps. "That's it! The Sword of the Vale will once again restrain the Dragon Force!" He turns to the two Dragon Pokémon. "Reshiram, Zekrom, lend me your power!"

The two magnificent Pokémon let out roars and fly down below, into the pink streaks. The pink smoke reaches up and wraps around the tip of the "sword".

"The Dragon Force reversed on itself!" Mannes gasps.

The pink smoke seems to pull the "sword" tip closer to the ground.

Damon turns to the mayor. "Look, Mannes, the castle is starting to crumble. You must get everybody out!"

He nods. "Right, Damon." He turns to us. "Everyone, this way!"

I don't run after him with my friends just yet—I'm distracted by Victini squirming in my arms. He lets out a faint cooing noise.

My heart squeezes at the sight of him. "Oh, Victini..."

"Alice, quick!" Iris yells to me. I look up and realize they've already made it to the other side of the castle.

Carlita throws a Poké Ball, and her massive Hydreigon appears in blue light. Both her and Iris climb on its back, leaving two available spots in the helicopter for me and Damon.

Speaking of the helicopter, Juanita waves over to Damon from her seat. "Damon!"

"You go on ahead!" he yells back.

I run over to him, holding Victini tighter. "Damon, wait!"

He turns to me. "Alice, you've gotta get away from here!"

"But—!"

"Alice, go. I've got to do this alone."

The helicopter lowers, and from the back seat, Cilan reaches over, holding his hand out. "Alice, hurry up!"

In a normal situation, I would've blushed like crazy, but Victini in my arms makes me shake my blushes away, and forces me down the steps.

But as I run down the stairs, an invisible force knocks me back. I land on the stairs on my side, pain shooting up my body. I struggle to stand up, and eventually do.

"It's the Barrier!" Mannes gasps.

Cilan's eyes grow wide. "Oh, no! Alice!"

As much as I want to run over to him, I start backing away, up the stairs. But even then, the Barrier knocks into me again, and I'm thrown back onto the floor, whimpering in pain.

Damon kneels down to me as I sit up. "Victini can't get past..." I realize with a heavy heart. Does that mean we're trapped in here?!

"And the Barrier's closing in..." Damon adds gravely.

Suddenly, the whole castle tips, and the two of us slide down the floor. Pikachu tightens his grip on my shoulder, and I shut my eyes.

I feel someone grab the hood of my jacket, and I open my eyes. Damon throws me against a small structure to keep me from falling, but he loses his grip and falls down below and out of the castle.

"Damon!"

The castle rumbles, and I shut my eyes again. I grab Pikachu and snuggle him and Victini closer to me. When I open my eyes a tiny bit, I see the clouds flying past us. The castle's shooting upwards _above_ the clouds.

Rain droplets splatter onto us, and I do my best to wrap Pikachu and Victini up in my jacket to keep them warm. At least a thousand Solosis fly past us, trying to get out of the rising castle.

I squint my eyes through the rain. "Pikachu! Victini! Don't worry! I'll protect you both!"

_But is that a promise I can keep?_


	8. I Love You Both

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own Alice.**

* * *

8 - I Love You Both

The rain has stopped, thank Arceus, but the drying droplets on my skin mixed with the freezing air above the clouds send shivers throughout my body. It's getting harder to breathe. I swear, I can feel ice actually frosting over my arms.

A part of me screams to keep myself warm, but Pikachu and Victini come first. I tighten my grip around both of them, struggling to keep them warm.

My teeth chatter so hard I think they'll break. "It's...s-s-so cold... We're gonna...run out of air...soon..."

"Pika," Pikachu murmurs. Victini coos again.

I shut my eyes, tensing up my arms. "I've gotta think... What can I do...?"

The familiar sound of Reshiram's ear-splitting roar fills my frozen ears, and I look up from the two Pokémon in my arms to see both him and Zekrom fly by the closing Pillars.

Juanita's Golurk rises up, Damon on its shoulder. "Alice, listen! You'll make it!" he yells to me.

A faint yet relieved sigh escapes my mouth. "Damon, it's you!" I'm so glad he's okay!

He looks up to the two Dragon Pokémon. "Now, destroy the Pillars of Protection! We've got to release all of the energy!"

Both Great Dragons roar, and Zekrom slams into one of the Pillars. The Pillar shakes, the force sending vibrations throughout my shivering body. Reshiram shoots another one of his Fusion Flare attacks at the Pillars, and it shakes, but that doesn't stop the Pillars from closing in.

The two Pillars slam into each other—there's no escape. I try running down the stairs towards an open space between the other Pillars, but I feel my legs tingle, and they give out from under me.

I fall down, panting hard. Feeling such warm and misty air leaving my body makes me even more cold. My jacket doesn't do much to protect me from the chills the atmosphere has to offer, and it doesn't help that it's unzipped and I have a tank top on underneath. Oh, why didn't I dress in warmer clothes before coming here?!

Seeing my frosty state, Pikachu glares at one of the Pillars and shocks it with a Thunderbolt attack, but it doesn't do anything. If anything, it draws the Pillar closer, pulling it in to clash with the others until there's no escape whatsoever.

We're trapped inside.

With fear building up inside me, I tighten my grip on Victini and slam into one of the Pillars, but end up getting blown back, my skin burning. I regain myself and try slamming into them again, but to no avail.

I'm thrown back onto the floor, and I feel my body hit it with such a hard thud it scares me. I sound like a dead object.

Is this what's gonna happen to me? Will I die right now?

I pant heavily again, shutting my eyes. My arms are numb, and I can't feel my legs. I'm like a human ice cube.

My eyes open just a little to see Golurk and Damon rise up, Golurk pulling the Pillars apart.

"Alice, you can't give up! Because you've been chosen by the Great Dragon Pokémon!"

The Pillars work against Golurk, and they clash together again, shutting them both out.

Damon's words ignite some sort of fire inside me. Though I'm still panting, I force myself to sit up.

"I...I never give up!"

I bend my knees and stand up, but before I can take another step, I fall on my side, my head hitting the floor.

That's it for me.

"Pika pi?!" Pikachu runs over to my side and places his little paws on my head as Victini coos.

Through the pathetic slits my eyes have become, I see Golurk pry apart the Pillars again.

"We're coming!" Damon shouts.

The Pillars collide once more, but the noise is faint to my ears. A soft buzzing noise echoes in my ears, drowning out any loud noise. But I can hear the attempts of the three large Pokémon outside to try to tear the Pillars down.

My teeth chatter so violently I think they'll shatter. Pikachu shakes my head, his mouth open in worry.

"Pikachu!"

"I...can't move... My body won't l-let me..."

"Tini?" Victini stares at me with wide blue eyes.

My lip quivers at the thought of my freezing form. I guess this is it. I'll never become a Pokémon Master, never finish my Unova journey, never tell Cilan just how I feel about him...

But worst of all, I'll never see Mom again. I'll never see my other Pokémon, or Professor Oak, or even Gary or Tracey back home again.

But I'll never keep my promise to Victini, either...

"Victini, I'm really sorry... Victini, I know I promised you...I'd take you to the ocean... I'm sorry..." I sniffle as I hear him and Pikachu coo. With my last ounce of strength, I reach up and brush my hand across Pikachu's face. "Pikachu, I love you. I love you so much..."

The tear that's gathered itself in my eye falls, and I hear it turn to ice and shatter as it hits the ground before my whole world goes to black.

* * *

**Pikachu's POV**

_No no no no... This can't be happening! Alice can't die! She can't! _

We've been through so much together! She can't just leave me like this!

"PIKA PI!" I scream so hard my vocal cords almost snap. I shake her head frantically, hoping she'll wake up.

_Please... Please don't leave me like this, Alice..._

_Her last words were to me... They were about me... She said she loved me..._

Victini rises from his spot in Alice's arms—he's lucky I don't tackle him and Thunderbolt the crap out of him right then and there. It's _his_ fault Alice is dead in the first place! She was so damn fixated on saving him and helping him she ended up dying!

But Victini looks just as miserable and sad as I am—and he looks so guilty. Glaring, he shakes in fury as he stares at Alice.

"TINI!"

His whole body engulfs in flames, and he shuts his eyes as he gathers up his power. I'm so lost in the bright sight before me I almost don't realize Alice's eyes flutter open.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

My eyelids rise up, and I'm met with the sight of Victini engulfed in flames. The heat radiating off the Mythical Pokémon warms up my chilled body.

Pikachu sees me and cries out, wrapping his tiny arms around my head in an attempt to hug me. I move my arms weakly over to him, hugging him back.

Once we hug each other, I turn my attention back to Victini, who shoots the flames up over to the top of the Pillar cage we're in. The flames collide with the top, and the Pillars spread apart, but move back to their original position.

Victini drifts down next to me, looking exhausted. "Victini!"

He gets up and gives me a reassuring smile. "Tini!" He looks up and glares at the top of the Pillars.

Suddenly, he floats up, and his V-shape glows with fire. He soars upwards so fast it's unbelievable, and clashes into the top of the Pillars.

The top explodes, and I shut my eyes to avoid getting my eyes burned out. I turn over and shield Pikachu, so my body's on top of his.

Around us, I hear the Pillars fall apart, and the energy that's released from them gushes out in the form of a powerful wind. My eyes squint at the powerful force.

"_Victini!_"

The wind stops, and I turn over. The starry sky is visible, but Victini isn't anywhere to be seen. I struggle and get to my feet, but fall back down again on my back.

I force my eyes open, and stare up at the millions of stars above me. "Victini..."


	9. One Shot

**I know, I know, INCREDIBLY short chapter up ahead. This isn't like me, and I despise extremely short chapters, especially those less than at least 800 words (this is 444 words). But to make the story consist of 10 chapters, I had to include this. Don't penalize me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor the movie. I only own Alice.**

* * *

9 - One Shot

When I wake up, I feel the warmth of a thin blanket over my body. I shift under the soft material, opening my eyes. Indeed, a blanket is draped over my sitting form, and my back rests against some kind of structure.

I'm still in the castle, I realize, but we're back where the sky is blue, and Damon is at the window, controlling the Pillars.

"Pikachu?" I look around wildly for my little baby, finally sighing when I see him next to me.

He squeals and jumps into my arms, and I squeeze him tightly.

When I look up, I see Carlita's Hydreigon fly in, with Iris and Carlita on its back. It lands a little distance from me, and the girls jump off when it does. I stand up to greet them, Pikachu in my arms.

"Alice! Pikachu!"

Iris runs over to me and envelopes me in a tight but brief hug. A little startled by this, I hug her back, and I'm a little sad when she lets go of me.

Carlita runs over to her brother, Iris and I close behind her. "Are you alright?" she asks her brother. He nods in response.

The sound of a helicopter fills my ears, and Mannes' chopper flies into our view, Juanita and Cilan in the seats behind him. I look up to lock eyes with Cilan, and when he sees me, he seems to let out a relieved sigh, a smile on his face. I blush and smile shyly.

"The leading edge of the Dragon Force! I can see it up ahead!" Mannes shouts down to Damon.

Carlita motions over to the mountain before us. "Is that where the castle goes?"

Damon nods. "Yes, exactly. That's the only way to calm down the chaotic Dragon Force."

Juanita leans over the side of the helicopter, her hands cupped over her mouth. "Damon, you've got one shot at this!"

His face scrunched up in concentration, Damon continues to move his hands over the small Pillars in front of him to control the castle. It moves closer towards the mountain, Reshiram and Zekrom pushing it from below.

Soon, the castle floats right over its original spot on the mountain, and it slowly sinks into the mountain. The tip of the "sword" hits the rugged mountain, and the whole castle rumbles from the impact.

The "sword" tip sinks down deeper until it's fully covered, and a light green power surges down the side of the mountain, conquering the bright pink streams that threaten to tear the valley apart.

I let out a sigh of relief, but my heart still feels heavy. "Victini..."

* * *

**And we only have one more chapter to go! *sniffles* I know, I get emotional, especially whenever I finish a story, short or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye! I love you all!**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**And here's the last *gulp* chapter of Black: Victini and Reshiram. You guys have been awesome, sticking with me even though I made you wait almost a whole year before updating this story again.**

**What I'm saying is, you're the best, and I love each and every one of you. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

10 - Saying Goodbye

With Iris and Cilan at my side, I stare out into the sunset horizon, feeling the salty waves of the ocean lap up against my ankles and crash against the rocks. Tears form in my eyes as I stare at the blue waves longer, so I look down at my boots.

"We're at the ocean, Victini," I murmur. Pikachu sniffles from my shoulder. "You have us every bit..." I swallow. "...every bit of power you had... Even though...I didn't give you anything!"

I force down a sob, and that's when Iris lays her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Alice."

I pull away from her and step closer to the ocean, so the water hits my thighs. "Victini, I'm sorry."

I broke my promise. I didn't keep my word. I betrayed a friend... And a friend I loved dearly.

Why wasn't I enough to save Victini?! I could've broken him out of the Pillars myself! It's my fault he's gone...

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a macaron. I had taken one before we came here—to honor Victini's memory. But just looking at the little snack makes me lose it.

Tears stream uncontrollably down my cheeks. "Victini! You love macarons! Well, here you go! Take it!"

With all my strength, I throw it towards the ocean, but to my surprise, it stops in midair. It turns and some invisible force begins to devour it.

Victini!

My two friends reach my side once more, happy expressions upon their faces. "This has a strangely familiar flavor," Cilan chuckles.

"Sure does," Iris says, smiling.

Mannes, Damon, Juanita and Carlita, who've been standing behind us, run over to us. As Victini—who's still invisible—finishes off the macaron, Cilan opens up the case and hands it out to me. "Here's the rest."

Nodding, I take one, and step deeper into the ocean, so the water sprays on my knees. When Victini doesn't show himself, I inch the snack closer to my mouth.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to eat all of these!"

Victini suddenly appears in front of me, a pleading expression on his face. Seeing the small creature alive and healthy makes my heart burst with joy and happiness. I hand him the macaron, and watch him eat it.

"Oh, Victini!"

I wrap him up in a tight hug, burying my face in his V-shape, but he squirms and struggles to get out. I let go of him instantly, feeling sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He nods and finishes up the macaron, flapping his wings ferociously as he squeals in delight.

My vision suddenly cuts out, and I see an image of the dry land where the Kingdom of the Vale once proudly called their home. Victini flies around it, turning the dry and rugged terrain into a great green valley and healthy-looking lake.

I give him a smile and reach up to pet him. "I understand. You're gonna go out and revive the Vale, aren't you?" He nods and coos as I pet him. More tears leak from my eyes as I look at him longer. "Go make everyone happy, okay?"

He nods and squeals again, winking at me. I giggle and pull him closer, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I've still got some macarons," Cilan tells him, handing out the case to him. Victini coos and takes another, munching it down.

Two loud roars fill my ears, and I turn around to see both Reshiram and Zekrom standing on top of the castle. They both fly down and soar towards the ocean.

Their massive tails touch the salty water, giving off clear beams of smoke. Reshiram's tail glows red for fire, and Zekrom's tail glows blue for electricity. Both of them fly up into the sky and into the distance, leaving behind a beautiful rainbow across the setting sun.

_You can reach for the stars  
And know that in your heart  
You have the strength deep inside.  
Let it be your guide.  
You can fly past the moon  
And race all afternoon.  
Don't be afraid to make a choice.  
Raise your voice._

_Just follow your star._  
_Spread your wings and be free._  
_Wherever you are_  
_Is right where you should be._  
_So listen to your heart_  
_And believe in what you dream._  
_And follow, follow your star._

_There's a time when you know_  
_How to find your destiny._  
_And with each turn in the road_  
_It's clear for you to see._  
_So push through the days;_  
_Don't let your spirit fade._  
_Throw away all your doubts._  
_Oh, sing out loud._

_Just follow your star._  
_Spread your wings and be free._  
_Wherever you are_  
_Is right where you should be._  
_So listen to your heart_  
_And believe in what you dream._  
_And follow, follow your star._

_Just follow your star._  
_Spread your wings and be free._  
_Wherever you are_  
_Is right where you should be._  
_So listen to your heart_  
_And believe in what you dream._  
_And follow, follow your star._

_Follow your star._  
_Follow your star._  
_Follow your star._  
_Follow your star._

_Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Just follow your star._

* * *

**And that's it! I had to include the ending song, even though I'm not a fan of it (I prefer the ending song to Movie 17 much more), and I think I'm gonna include every ending song to the movies, along with the full openings.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. Keep an eye out for _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_, coming soon!**


End file.
